


Fantasy Boxing

by MrMidnightwolf1



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Elf, F/F, Orc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMidnightwolf1/pseuds/MrMidnightwolf1
Summary: In a battle of strength wit, and magic only one can be the winner. This is Fantasy Boxing. A battle between an orc and an elf.
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship, rivals - Relationship





	Fantasy Boxing

The crowd was cheering heavily, looking towards the crowd as they watched the ring. The passion as everyone kept their eyes out. It was a big event- No, a legendary event the likes the world had never imagined. This was a match between two legendary warriors. It had been building up for over two weeks—every second of anticipation. In comparison, the booming voice of a specific dragon roared from the ring itself.

“Ladies! And Gentleman! We all know why you’re all here tonight. This is Mystic boxing! But more than that, it’s to watch the battle between two titans! In this corner, weighing 259 lbs 7’6, She’s mean. She’s green. And she’s a former student of our princess. She nearly took over Middleworld- Defeated sirens and rescued an entire world. The one the only… Naz Bloodstone!” His hand raised and pointing towards the left side corner. Appearing in a blaze of magic. Naz Bloodstone. Standing Tall, her gloves raised with the sounds of cheering. Her bacon hair was bouncing as she looked towards the other side. Her gloves moved up to a more defensive position.

Draco soon raised his voice and pointing to the other side of the corner. A fire in his eyes, Matching the very crowds as they looked ready to lose their shit. Off in the stands, a pink mare began calling out, holding a tub of the stuff, everything at random. As she was calling out,

“Get your popcorn, get your Naz Bloodstone horns, get your I can’t believe this is Orc Boxing! Get your hotdogs, Minus, the dogs!” She giggled as the crowd raising their hands and tossing it over to them as they waited for the dragon to call off Naz’s opponent.

“In this corner, her opponent! She’s powerful, you know her, she is, in fact, our newest leader of our kingdom! She took down the likes of darkscorn! nightwatcher! The froststorm! and none other than the change of the changeling's Queen crystella!” The crowd's roaring only got louder as they watched the same world of magic appearing before the right corner. Thunder roaring as Draco kept building it up.

“She stands 5’9, weighing 160 lbs, even if she claims to be lighter. The one the only NAVAJO SOULNIGHTS!”

There was a booming roar as lightning shot through the air, standing there the purple mare, with a horn long and wide. A tone body and wings were spreading out from her back. The look of confidence as she slammed her gloves against each other as she looked towards her opponent. None other than Navajo Soulnights. Her eyes were on her target as she popped her neck. This brought the Crowed into a frenzy.

A long moment of silence as the two opponents moved on, walking towards the ring center. Navajo keeping an eye on Naz, preparing for any dirty trick she might have. With Orc Boxing, there was no telling what she might do. They stood there, and the dragon appeared falling from the sky as he stood between the two female boxers.  
“Alright, I was a clean, fair fight. No going below the belt. No- intangibility spells. No attacking your opponent if they’re on the ground. Also, last but not least, no firing from the horns. Everything else is fair play. Draco hovered away as he stood from the side. His eyes were glowing brightly using the dragon's vision, keeping a good look. To make sure there wasn’t any funny business.

Naz watched Navajo for a moment. Those seconds between the Bell seemed to last forever—nothing else between them.  
It’s just you and me raven hair. Navajo thought as she raised her gloves. Her horn was emulating small bits of magic as she ready to enhance her speed and punches.  
I won’t lose it again. This time I’ve got a weapon. Naz imagined as she ready herself. She watched over the Orc as she prepared for the battle for the ages. To them, the cheering crowd was nothing; the ring was nothing for these two fighters. It was just them and nothing else.

Soon the Bell ringed, and they were off. Navajo made the first move providing a jab, her left arm raised for protection. Though Naz dodged this with little ease as she moved in performing a double jab. She was aiming over towards Navajo’s ribs. Though Navajo quickly blocked it countering, she sought another jab- No wait, it was a double jab. Her punches were seeming to go faster. Her horn was glowing as she enriched her punches!

Orcs were strong their bodies able to take as much punishment as they could hand it out. Oh boy could they hand punishment out, like gifts on your birthday.  
Naz felt herself getting punched. The strength of these was unimaginable as she felt herself being pushed back. But still, she carried herself on. She moved into a defensive pose, Her gloves raised. She was hunting- Hunting for a tell she might be able to use. The chink in her armor. When Navajo moved in. She was focused on the mare on the other side. As she pulled back, giving a hard punch aiming right for the mares head.

Naz did the only thing she could do and set her horn ablaze, as, without warning, she appeared behind Navajo. The crowd cheering in excitement.

“Come on, Naz, kick her ass!” her ring manager screamed A blond haired elf who was watching her. A whistle was hanging from her neck as she watched her student.

“Naz looked towards her glancing for a second nodding, as Navajo instantly turned around and began to throw a double jab with a hard right. Navajo was overwhelmed quickly as the jabs got her, and the Right punch would’ve called her if she hadn’t quickly responded. Her horn was glowing brightly as she Teleported off to the left, managing to dodge the punch.

The crowd Roared as Navajo was about to make a response, but as she pulled her fist back, the Bell Rang. The two stopped fighting as they nodded to each other, heading back towards their respective corners.

She looked over towards her trainer, none other than the orange earth pony Applejack, her hat tilted.

“Alright, Nav, watch her feet real quick. She seems to favor her left. But keep your feet up and strike. Please don’t overdo it with the magic. I know you like going all out for a knockout. But she has been studying ya’ll.” Navajo nodded, taking deep breaths. Her heart was pounding. In a way, she was determined that she would win.

“Fine, burningwings, But she’s good; I wasn’t expecting her to teleport on me, just not, something you use this early most save that as a last resort.” She gasped some her side hurting as she looked towards the Bacon hair mare. It was a match of passion. She remembered when Naz had first arrived and challenged her to this match. Her eyes on admiring her strong feminine form. A healthy sexy body, slightly bigger breasts that heaved with each punch.

Naz was heaving more; a bit of her magic drained from the quick shot using her magic. sunstone patting her shoulders,

“Come on, kid, and I know you can do it; keep your hands up and knock her out. Give her the one-two. We’ve been training for this. Show her you’re the boss.” The cockiness in her voice as Naz nodded,

“Fine, but I swear she is good. I’ll have to end this soon. Keep my defense up.” The Bell rang as Naz finished up her words as she got ready for the next round. She motioned in as she looked towards her Rival. Unable to believe that she had done this, she had arrived towards and challenged her to such a battle. But the training she went through had been worth it. She would win with everything on the line.

She was standing before Navajo, and Navajo faced her. The goliath to her David. At least what her friends in the other world said- She remembered joking to Navajo, and the bet was made. If they were ever to Box and battle, the winner could do what they wanted to the loser no matter what it would be.  
Somehow Naz was crazy or having an off day when they made that bet. But it was clear that she accepted it.

Such a moment as she moved in closer. As she looked towards Navajo, muttering,

“Remember our bet, princess.” She growled while Navajo nodded though her smirk raised

“Wouldn’t forget it, orcgirl.” She smirked as she suddenly raised her fist and gave a mighty swing. Her horn was glowing. Naz seeing this, quickly dodged as a flow of air shot off towards the crowd.

\---

“Get your strawberry milkshake! Get your world-famous pink shake.” The pink elf called out when the air hit her. She resisted for as long as she could through eventually, she wasn’t strong enough her grip let go of that special Pink Swirl milkshake. It flew off back, landing onto a poor elf, and orc covering them from head to foot.

“Ooop.” Pinkie giggled as she grabbed some napkins. Mr. and Miss Moonwing wouldn’t be happy about that.

\---

Naz was utterly shocked. Her mouth a gap as she watched such strength and power. When she looked back and suddenly, Navajo sent another one. Naz could only be teleported behind her as Nav turned back around, and Naz began striking right jack left jab a triple jack right at Navajo as she knew she needed to get this done.  
Navajo managed to block each punch when She pulled back and, with all her might, slammed her boxing glove right into Naz's chest. Power bounding off the Bacon mare. As her eyes turned cross-eyed for a minute as she suddenly coughed hard. But she soon feels down lying on her back.

Such a sight as Naz watched the world spinning, and she didn’t know what hit her- As suddenly she saw the purple dragon run over and began counting.

1…2…3…

She tried pulling herself up as she coughed, her head rising, but as she tried fighting herself, her body was screaming to give up.

4…5…6…

Navajo watched Naz as she tried getting up. She didn’t want to finish it so quickly, but these things happened as Draco slammed his hand down the matt as he waved his hand, shouting Ten.

The crowd cheered scream in excitement. Sure there was some booing as it was clear the battle went on too quickly. They were expecting a long match. But now that it was over with, they eventually accepted the results.

Naz felt herself going dark. The world was escaping her as she passed out.

\---

It would be a few days since the battle. Naz had returned to the realm she was from as she waited for when the princess needed her- wanted her. In some ways, she was nervous; in other, she was genuinely excited about the idea of what Navajo might do for her.

She took a long deep breath as she stood in the castle. She was looking around. Her bruises long since faded. She stood there with Navajo standing on the other side, just watching her. She was resting on her desk. Her eyes in the mirror as if she were expecting her for a while.

“You’re late.”

“Sorry, it took me a bit to get to the mirror. It’s not like how it used to be after leaving yotennorm.” Naz rolled her eyes. She was no longer the leader of her own realm and had gotten a normal job with the commoners.. As she motion over, putting her bag away. The leather jacket on her back pulled away, setting on the spare chair.

“Well, next time, be more prepared,” Navajo smirked as she stepped away from the desk heading over towards The green Orc. Her fingers Nazs chin rolling passed it. Naz only shuddered as she said nothing.

“So, what is it you desire, since our little bet?” Naz eventually said as she looked around. The room was quite large a study if anything, like Navajo, chuckled.

“Nothing too much- Nothing I'm sure you wouldn’t mind at all.” She walked towards her with a smirk as she popped her neck. Naz wasn’t sure what Navajo had in mind. Her she soon reached over, caressing her cheek.

“I’ve wanted to do this for the longest time.” And without warning, Navajo Kissed Naz Bloodstone. Their lips meeting as a shocked look on bacon hair- her eyes widened before she finally began embracing it. Her heart was bouncing. Naz had always been Bisexual, realizing it when she had entered that world, but she never had a chance in truth. Never tried to until now…

It was a feeling of shock as she began returning the princess's affections. Naz felt a warm tongue pushing against her lips as she eventually parted her lips and pushed her out. They fought together, trying to see who would be more dominant as Navajo pulled her in closer. A moan muffled between them as their breasts pushed together.  
Naz felt Navajo kissing her neck, pulling her back even farther eventually a moan running down her as she didn’t know where they were going. Her stomach was twisted and turning as she wanted more. She felt something as a fire would begin growing as she thought that purple hand was grabbing her bum.

“N-Navajo- what ar-“ but before she could finish that sentence, Navajo gave her ass a firm smack as she pulled her off into the bedroom.  
“Remember our deal Nazzy, since I won. I can do whatever I want to you- your mine.” She hissed a passion in her eyes as the yellow mare found herself in a bedroom. She hadn’t even realized they were moving along that quickly as she looked towards the large double king size bed. Naz felt her cheeks getting warmer as she blushed. A rose tint was appearing as she felt herself being pushed down onto the bed.

Navajo smirked as her horn glowed brightly; Naz heard tearing and watched as she was suddenly lying on the bed naked. A small chill in the air as her nipples were exposed, hardening. Naz’s breathing heavy. Navajo bit her lips as she looked over that sexy slender body. Honestly, over the years had it matured, her breast slightly small but firm, her muscular body showing off her curves. And those hips they were complete and plump. Truly Navajo felt like a winner.

“Hmm, Naz sweetheart. Could you please spread your legs like a book?” Navajos mouth was watering as Naz nodded, complying with her demands. Her legs were spreading apart as she looked towards the mare, the smile on her face as she could practically see the hearts in her eyes as she climbed onto the bed. Her clothes were beginning to vanish as she was ready for some real Unadulterated fun.

Navajo moved in as she began licking her lips. Such a beautiful pussy, soft, and puffy. Sure there was some hair, but It gave her personality, especially with it looking almost like a sun.

“Hmm, very interesting. Did you do that to yourself?” Navajo asked with a simple smirk though Naz bit her lips, barely looking her in the eyes.

“Um, not exactly. I have it specially done once in a while. As a joke.” Navajo only giggled in response as Naz reached down. Her fingers were slowly rubbing the outer pussy lips.  
Navajo already moaned, and Naz was shocked as she found that she was quite Damp already. Her fingers were slowly glistening as she rubbed her bottom lips. Reaching up the folds as she began rubbing her clit. Naz felt her heart racing harder. Naz chewed on her bottom lip as she thought herself racing in. Could she do this? Could she eat out with the princess?

I mean, it wasn’t like I hadn’t done this in a while, and the last time it was with… I think it was Diamondstorm? No Fireeagle no the other fireeagle she knew a former subject when they had a threesome with her boyfriend Thorton The weird guy.

Naz was shaken from reality as she felt a hint of magic running down the back of her head, practically forcing her down against Navajo’s cunt. Her mouth pushed to it, as she rolled her eyes. The impatient in this Elf as Naz closed her eyes giving her Labia a slight kiss.

Eventually, her tongue would slip from her tongue as she gave it a gentle lick. Navajo only moaned in response. Navajo laid back her legs adjusting around wrapping around Naz’s neck holding her in place. As she felt how her sleek tongue gliding against her folds. A soft moan the way it began slipping through her.

Navajo took a heavy breath as she let the magic flow through her horn, glowing as she proceeded to use her magic to tease her bacon hair mare. The magic emulated a tangent hand as it glided down, slowly beginning to finger around Naz pussy. Naz honestly hadn’t expected this as she felt the mare’s body tensing up. The way her tongue stiffened made the Elf Princess snicker more,

“What's wrong Naz forgets how to do that while in the other Realm?” She teased, hearing the muffled moans running past her as she relaxed more, Naz’s tongue penetrating her even farther. Naz breathed through her nose as she began rolling her tongue around in the Elf cunt.

Naz couldn’t help but moan Navajo’s taste was quite, well how to say in her opinion Divine. The taste was indescribable. As Navajo moaned louder in response to Nazs Cunnulinga, her breathing was quite heavy. In comparison, she was moving her hips back and forth. Navajo’s head rolled around as she felt pleasure running down her spine. She grabbed her breast, massaging them.

“Yes, Naz- like that. Eat my hot little cunt!” She moaned harder as Naz could practically feel the orcs pussy tightening up. The heat was emanating from her. Naz sighed hard as she kept going, her tongue rolling clockwise as she took in Navajo's sacred nectar.  
Soon enough, Navajo pulled her up muttering,

“Get on your hands and knees.” She smiled wider, a kind of look that Made Naz nervous as she moved around and getting down on her hands and knees, Her backsides exposed to the Elf, who soon began reciting a spell. One the Orc could barely understand as soon felt something pushing against her. It was long. It was hard, and it was slowly penetrating her. A hard gasp as she turned her head to the right slowly.

There she saw it a large fat horse- like cock attached to Navajo, and it was pushing into her. She could feel it filling her up as she bit her lips. The way it spread her tight little cunt. As she moaned harder like a bitch in heat.

“Fuck!” Naz exclaimed while Navajo smirked,

“Oh, that’s right. You are welcome.” As she pushed down. Moving slower as she gasped, feeling her new attachment penetrating her Orc. Her bitch. She managed to win and dominate in the ring, and this mare was all hers to use. A Toy, if anything.

Naz's eyes widened as she felt it sinking deeper into her. Her tongue was hanging out as it pushed through.

“Oh fuck, how big is this?!” She moaned as it eventually pushed against her Uterus. Her eyes turning into dinner plates, as she exclaimed louder,

“Ohh fuck!” Navajo chuckled almost sinisterly. As she began pulling back every inch pulling from that cunt but the cock head. When She soon began thrusting hard into her. The way it moved, Naz groaned painfully. Her fingers were clenching into the bed as she felt pushed forward.

“Oh Fuck Naz, you’ve got such a nice tight cunt!” her hips moving back and forth, hands gripping the other mares hips as Navajos breast bounce back and forth as she pushed her body. A harsh moan was coming from both of them.

The bed was slowly rocking back and forth as they soon began fucking each other. Naz groaning hard, her teeth grinding as she pushed herself back. It hurt like a bitch at first for her. But soon the friction the way Navajo bounced her hips. She moaned in enjoyment. It was beginning to feel good.  
“Fuck, Navajo! Harder! F-Fuck me harder!” She let out as Navajo smirked more her hand, reaching over smacking her ass.  
“Hmm, Good girl, say my name! Say my name!” She groaned as she pounded her pussy harder by the second. Naz bit her tongue more as The other mare was driving her crazy. Her head is getting fuzzy. The way Navajo fucked her shit groaned hard. Her breast was bouncing as she closed her eyes.

“Navajo, please Keep going- I- I’m cumming!”

Naz screamed as she felt herself cumming almost immediately. Navajo smirked as she heard that. Though she continued going, her hips were thrusting harder. Her breathing was getting heavy as she exclaimed.

“Oh, you better get used to this feeling cause we’re going all night. I’ve been pent up for weeks.” She growled as she leaned down, her breast pressing against Nazs breast. Navajos Humping proceeding without sight to be ending.

“Cause I am going to fuck this shit out of you- you’re my bitch.” A slight nibble on her ear while Naz cried out in pleasure.

“Fuck!” Naz moaned, feeling another smack on her ass.

It seemed like hours as Naz panted more a shit eaten grin as her head rested down on the bed. Her body on ire as Navajo gave one last powerful thrust as she screamed hard as she began cumming. Her juices were shooting off into Nazs pussy. Filling her to the brink. She moaned harder.

It took a moment as Navajo pulled her magical infused cock out, It would eventually vanish away. When the collapse was lying Next to Naz, she wrapped her arm around her, pulling her in close, whispering.

“I love you, Naz.”

“I love you to Navajo- We should have a match again sometime,” Naz muttered as she felt her vision blurring away. Navajo only nodded as they would eventually fall asleep in each other's arms.

They would hold each other for the rest of the night, as they slept. A smile over their face as they had no energy, and who knows when they would wake up again but the two Rivals/Lovers embracing each other. Though what would happen next for them.

They’ll just have to wait and find out.


End file.
